You can't win
by Naidoo
Summary: Penelope thinks she needs to go more often to the gym. Morgen does not agree. ONESHOT - well for now anyway.


_A/N: This is just a ONESHOT for now. But **MAYBE** there is a chance I turn this into a multi - chapter story. I do not promise it though due to my muse not being very co-operative right now. Special thanks go to **Bren**** Gail **who gave me the promts to spark this idea. her promtps where 'carbs, energy and fudge brownie' _

* * *

There were days when Penelope hated her best friend. Mainly on days when he looked like today – which was more or less _every_ day.

"Every time I look at you I feel bad?" Penelope admitted, pouting when her best friend handed her the usual morning coffee he always got for her on his way into work.

"For inappropriate thoughts?" Morgan smiled wickedly at her, which had Penelope roll her eyes.

"I stopped feeling bad for these a _long_ time ago, Hot Stuff," she laughed, seeing her best friend shake his head in amusement. "You are like … like a constant reminder that I have to go the gym more often. Or actually go to begin with. I basically pay 40 bucks a month for… not going."

"So cancel your membership."

"But then I can't go anymore," Penelope argued matter of factly, which made Morgan look at her in disbelief.

"But you already don't go, so… where would be the difference there? Other than saving 40$ a month?"

"Well, the difference is that I _could_ go if I _wanted_."

"Okay, let's maybe start someplace else than. Why do you want to go if you ever go…?"

"Because I want to look like Victoria's Secret newest recruit. Sure, I _know_, this is a bit … unrealistic and I probably have to starve myself for six months, but then again the face of the guy who made me _that_ exact promise would probably be priceless if I ever should achieve that goal."

"From where I stand I don't see anything wrong with the way you look. As a matter of fact you look pretty hot, momma."

"Your opinion is appreciated, Baby Boy, but not helping right now," Penelope admitted and Morgan shock his head in disbelief once more. On some days he really did not get his best friend.

"Okay, listen, Baby Girl," Morgan said, yanking his best friend's chair a bit too forceful around so she was fully facing him. "Do I think you need to loose just a pound? No. Do I think you can hold your own against Victoria's newest? Absolutely. And my opinion has nothing to do with me being your best friend. But with me being a guy, with a working pair of eyes…" Morgan said serious. "And with some very uncomfortable jeans on some days," he mumbled only a few moments later, but Penelope didn't understand it.

"What was that?" she asked curious, but Morgan decided that maybe now was the wrong moment for declarations and confessions. Especially not, when she wasn't even seeing to believe that he really thought she looked gorgeous the way she was now.

"Look," he started, letting out a little sigh, "If you feel the need to start visiting the gym, by all means go and I fully support you. But don't do it because some moron who clearly can't see tells you, you have to look a certain way. Because there is nothing wrong with the way you look, Baby Girl. If you wanna do it for yourself and for… health reasons or whatever, go ahead and I back you up 110 percent…"

"I might need a gym partner," Penelope mentioned nonchalantly.

For a moment her best friend looked at her surprised, before smiling.

"You sure you have the energy to keep up with me, momma?" he asked.

"I guess there's only one way to find out. And if I do, you can buy me a chocolate fudge brownie for compensation of doubting me."

Morgan laughed at her suggestion for a moment. Only his best friend would want to go to the gym to change her looks and ask him to buy her a treat afterwards.

"You know… there's an easier way to burn the carbs, Baby Girl," Morgan smiled at her, which made Penelope curious.

"And that would be…?"

"It's called sex. I can recommend it and it beats the gym every time," Morgan laughed on his way out of Penelope's office.

***-*-*-* THE END (for now at least) *-*-*-***


End file.
